


Just a Dance

by hermionesrini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesrini/pseuds/hermionesrini





	Just a Dance

**This is a sequel to “Just this one time”. Although it can work as an independent one-shot. It’s recommended to read that first for better understanding.**

Harry wasn't sure what to do now. It's been 2 days since Ron disappeared after they fought. He knew he can't wait too long as he wanted to visit Godric Hollow but the sight of Hermione made him silent.

He knew that she was crying a lot but tried her best to keep a stoic face in front of him. He was relieved that she chose him or Ron when they fought. Even though he thought he was closer to Ron, it was Hermione who stood by him even during their fourth year and now. She was a like a sister he never had.

Hermione wasn't talking to him unless it was absolutely necessary. He knew that she wasn't angry with him but this is how she was coping with her grief.

They had their dinner and Hermione was once again the "Tales of beetle the bard" yet again. Harry was adjusting the radio hoping to catch some news on happenings in the wizarding World. But there was no broadcast today, so he tried to change the channel and the single “the cauldron full of hot love “by Celestina Warbeck. It reminded him of his last Christmas at Weasley's home.

He saw Hermione's eyes sparkle and her mouth move to give a light smile. It was first time she had lightened up since Ron left. Harry immediately got up and started dancing. Hermione smiled even more.

Harry started making exaggerated steps and given his bad dancing ability, he was making Hermione laugh. Harry continued to act like that to make Hermione laugh even more.

Harry moved towards Hermione and extended his hands towards her. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Just a dance” said Harry and moved his fingers calling her. Hermione once again shook her head. Harry didn't want to waste time so he stepped forward and pulled her arm.

Hermione was taken aback by this sudden move. Harry Potter caught hold of both of her hands and started moving in unison. Hermione was trying to leave but Harry was holding her tightly and kept moving her hands. She broke into a smile and started responding to him.

Harry let go and lifted his hand to make her twirl. Since she was wearing pants, it wasn't as good as the time at the Yule Ball. Hermione then took his hand and placed it on her waist and they stretched the other hands together.

Hermione laughed when Harry tripped and his face fell on her breasts. With the song nearing the crescendo, they both held each other tightly and kept looking at each other's eyes. They kept looking so long that they didn't even realize that the song was no longer playing.

Although, they had seen each other for nearly 7 years, this was a totally different feeling. They had considered the other to be a sibling. But their mouth kept coming closer until their lips touched. They moved slowly as they had their kiss.

They kept kissing each other for a long time. They were no longer dancing. Harry's hand slowly came forward and started removing the buttons of Hermione's shirt while they were still kissing.

Harry removed her shirt and threw it off. Hermione responded in kind by lifting up his t shirt but it came in the way of his face. So they stopped kissing as Hermione removed the t-shirt from his body.

Both of them stood admiring their body. Hermione was wearing a drab sports bra. Harry pulled it up and her boobs sprang out. Unlike other bras, sports bra suppressed her size of her breasts and they almost became double the size when he removed them.

They quickly came out of her pants and once again continued kissing. Harry slowly moved her to the bed and he made her lie on it and was on top of her without breaking the kiss. He started massaging her boobs.

Harry's anticipation to play with Hermione's tits made him break his kiss and move his face down. He gave a gentle bite to her neck and then moved to her bosom which he never expected to be this big given the way Hermione dressed herself.

With his tongue, he circled her nipple and then gently bit them. Hermione gave a moan of sweet pain. He started sucking them like child suckling and his other hand was playing with the other breast.  Hermione was enjoying the attention Harry was giving her as he kept alternating between her breasts.

He then moved his hands below and put inside her panties. Hermione gasped when he touched her clit and felt it. She loved the fact that Harry was going really slow with her. Her last encounter was a quickie with Viktor Krum in the Yule Ball where they just kissed for a minute before he tore her panties and started pounding her.

Harry moved down and kissed her navel. He moved further until his face was next to her panties. He tried pulling it down but Hermione tried to stop. She was embarrassed that she didn't shave it for a while and she was bushier below than her head.

But Harry continued pulling until she finally gave up. He wasn't concerned about her hair. He parted it until he saw her pink lips. Hermione noticed it and closed her eyes blushingly.

Ron had given Harry a book on his birthday on how to impress witches and then cock blocked him from getting any action from Ginny. Now Harry plunged his face as he decided to try his learning ironically on Ron's girlfriend.

Hermione gave a deep moan as she didn't expect that Harry would go down on her. She heard from others than most of the men hate it although they love getting from the witches. She loved how Harry was always eager to help others.

Hermione's loud moans were piercing the quiet forest and Harry wondered if he ever needed a muffliato spell. Harry read that women love getting oral and he seemed to like it as well. Hermione's moans became more and more frequent as he kept licking inside her.

Hermione gave an ear splitting moan as she had her orgasm. Harry kept licking the fluid that was coming out and loved its tangy taste. He moved up and saw Hermione's satisfied face and gave her a kiss. He could no longer wait as he was pulling out his boxers.

Hermione too wanted a cock inside her badly .She used her hands to guide him and positioned it outside her pussy. Harry gave a deep thrust and plunged most of his cock. Although, she didn't bleed this time, she cried in pain as her body was trying to accept a foreign object.

Harry was trying to get the feel of her pussy hugging his cock. This was a totally different feeling from the masturbation. He slowly moved as he was rewarding himself.

Hermione let out a moan each time he thrusted. Harry felt that their bodies are doing a different kind of dance as he was moving in like a piston. He decided to move a bit faster and Hermione's moan became more louder.

Harry realized that he was about to cum. Maybe he moved too fast or became too excited. He tried to change his mood but it was too late. He gave a grunt and a jet was released.

Hermione was enjoying until she felt something warm hitting her. She shouted “NOOOO" as Harry kept shooting ropes inside her. She was getting a déjà vu of what happened with Krum, she wondered why these quidditch players are so fast.

Harry rolled over her and was lying on his back. Hermione could see his cock still spurt out semen like a volcano. She saw Harry's disappointed face and realized that unlike Krum he actually made her cum with his mouth first.

Harry was about to open his mouth but he said Hermione made ssssh. He saw her move towards his crotch. She sat next to it and then gave a lick to taste the semen around his flaccid cock and then gave an audible smack to appreciate the taste and smiled at him. Harry weakly smiled back at her.

She pulled back his foreskin and put it her mouth. Harry could feel her warm tongue roll around his cock. He was happy that she took it sportively instead of making him as butt of the jokes among her friends. This renewed confidence enabled him regain his hardness.

Hermione could feel in her mouth as his hardness was pushing till her throat. She deep throated him and then took out her mouth and started rubbing her cleavage around his cock and gave him a boob job.

Once she was sure it was hard, she stopped playing and then sat on it. She adjusted herself to make her lips right above his cock and slowly sat on it allowing the gravity to do the job. Harry was watching his cock getting devoured by that hairy monster.

Once she was completely inside him. She slowly started rocking up and down. Harry had moved on from the disappointment and now he was marveling at the beauty of Hermione. Her supple body glowing in the night light. Her breasts were jiggling like jelly that his hands automatically went to caress them.

Hermione began rocking harder and faster than Harry feared she might break his cock. Her body was drenched in sweat. Her bushy hair became even more unkempt blocking her vision but she kept going as she knew she was nearing her orgasm.

With a banshee like shriek, Hermione had her orgasm and then fell on Harry like a pile of bricks. Harry waited for some time and then he started moving his hips inside her. He had his orgasm in no time and shoots another load inside her before going soft.

Harry was so overwhelmed that he didn't notice that a rear was rolling down the cheeks of Hermione. She realized that she had cheated on Ron with his best friend. What if he knew? Will he forgive her? She had already let him down by choosing Harry's side when they argued. Will he forgive this betrayal? What is he doing now?

_ “OH YEAH ....HARDER.....FASTER....AAHHH...DONT STOP.... " _

_ Inside the workshop of Arthur Weasley, Ginny was moaning at the top of her voice. Ron knew that his father had charmed it to make sure even the sound a bomb blast doesn't come out (The twins even tested that). _

_ Ginny was lying on the table Arthur used to experiment. A pillow was on her lower back and her body curled so much that her knees were touching her breasts. Ron was on top of her humping her asshole as savagely as possible. Her hands were rubbing her clit like a scratch card. _

_ After the taboo of incest flew out of the window, they were fucking at her every opportunity even under the watchful eyes of Molly Weasley. It was a visceral body attraction which understood no boundaries. _

_ "Oh Gin, your ass is so amazing, why did I not do this before” exclaimed Ron. _

_ "Just this one time, brother” replied Ginny .she was enjoying the anal sex with Ron unlike the time when Snape brutally fucked her at the Headmasters office whiles she was begging to stop . _

_ “You keep telling this as it means something." Chuckled Ron “can’t you take leave for couple more weeks blaming splattergoit ". _

_ "I'm sorry Ron '" replied Ginny, but her heart wanted to try it " I have to leave tomorrow itself and Snape's letter told me that I'll have to serve detention for a mouth , co-signed by McGonagall". _

_ She was already dreading what Snape had planned for her. _

_ “Then let's make this night count “said Ron and increased his speed. Ginny was already sore from this awkward position. She initially liked how late Ron came but it was also making it too sore. She used the spell to synchronize their orgasms together. _

_ They finally came together. Once the euphoria of orgasm subsided, she felt the pain in her legs. She immediately pushed Ron away as she needed to stretch her legs. Ron fell on the floor gasping for breath and watched his cum dripping from her asshole. _

Harry woke up, it was already morning. Hermione was not in the room. He felt something strange. He only remembered the time they ate together and nothing after that. He came out to see Hermione sitting on a rock crying. Not only had she cheated on Ron, she had to wipe Harry's memories too. It's all for the greater good.

Harry didn't try to interfere as he felt Hermione needed some space. In the evening, he was tuning the wizard radio and got Celestina Warbeck blasting. Hermione Granger was sort on the bed when she felt a hand pull her .Harry had put his hands on her waist and was leading the dance.

“Not again " sighed Hermione.

 


End file.
